Shugo Alice
by SmilingArtist
Summary: Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Rima, Kuukai and Utau never expected to be transferred to another academy on such short notice. How would they be able to survive this new environment without their Shugo Charas by their side? -Gakuen Alice/Shugo Chara Crossover-
1. Goodbye Seiyo Academy

**Author's Note:**  
Hello, people! I'm here with the re-write of my fic _The Lock, The Key and The Alice_. I looked over the old fic and was taken back on how horrible it had been so I've decided to re-write the fic. I know the new name of the fic is overused and not really original but trust me, it has a real meaning behind it besides combining the two anime/manga names together. I'll keep the old version up until I've gotten chapter three of this re-write version done and updated. I'm sure you'll enjoy this fic a lot more than the old one. There has been a lot of changed in this. If you haven't noticed I've decided to add in Nagihiko, Rima, Kuukai and Utau as well! But no Yaya, Tadase or Kairi, sorry. Not because I don't like them (I don't hate them at all, not even Tadase), it's just that I can't work well with a lot of characters. So, I'm sorry if you're a fan of any of these characters but this is my story and I can do whatever I want with it. Hope you enjoy! But before we get on with the story here are some notes that you should read if you don't want to get confused.

**-X-**

**Notes:**  
-Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Amu and Rima are 13; Nagihiko and Kuukai are 14; Utau is 16; Misaki, Tsubasa, and Ikuto are 17 in this fic.  
-The twelve are all in Middle School (they wear the blue uniform)  
-Amu does not know about Nagihiko's secret but Rima and Kuukai does.  
-Utau no longer has a brother complex but is still protective of Ikuto.  
-Mikan does have the Stealing and Inserting Alice and is still in the Special Ability class.  
-Nagihiko did get Temari back.  
-At Alice Gakuen, anyone can be in the same class together, regardless of their age but the only exception is that they have to be in the same division. Example: Ikuto, although he is older, he can still be in the same class as Amu because he is still in the Middle School Division.

**-X-**

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara or any of its characters

**-X-**

**SHUGO ALICE**

**-X-**

**Summary:** Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Rima, Kuukai and Utau never expected to be transferred to another academy on such short notice. How would they be able to survive this new environment without their Shugo Charas by their side? But the real question was: what in the world was an Alice?

**Pairings:** Amuto / NatsuMikan / RimaHiko / HotaRuka / Kuutau / TsubaMisa

**Genre:** Romance / Drama

**Speech:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**-X-**

**Chapter One**_  
-Goodbye Seiyo Academy-_

**-X-**

Hinamori Amu was in absolute shock. This must be a dream because no way in hell way she supposed to transfer to a new school on such short notice. Why didn't anyone inform her about this earlier?! And the bad this way, she had to leave Tadase. Why was this happening to her?! Please tell her that this was a dream.

"Oh, but this is not a dream, Hinamori-san," came the cherry voice from the unfamiliar man standing next to Tsukasa.

_Did I say that out loud?! _Amu thought frantically; a blush threatening to show on her face.

"May I ask why we need to transfer?" the current Jack, Fujisaki Nagihiko asked in an even tone.

The blonde haired man smiled. "That's because we've discovered that you six possess an Alice," he said.

"What's an Alice?" Hoshina Utau asked, who was surprisingly here along with her older brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"That," the blonde man winked at her, "Will all be explained as soon as you enter the school."

Utau crossed her arms and frowned. "You make it sound as if we are going to accept your offer. Thanks, but no thanks." The singer gave him a glare.

The blonde haired man chuckled and closed his violet coloured eyes. "Oh, but did I say that it was a request?" he teased. "I'm not really one to resort to using force on children but if I must…" He left the words hanging there, sending a few chills down Amu's spine. Although he may not look it Amu knew clearly that this man was not someone to mess around with.

"Who are you anyway?" Mashiro Rima, the current Queen, asked narrowing her eyes at him.

The man, much to Amu's surprise, giggled gleefully as if he'd won a prize. "Who me? I'm just a teacher at Alice Gakuen but you can call me Narumi." He grinned.

**-X-**

"Amu-chan, do we have to go?" Ran asked sadly.

Amu gave out a sigh as she stuffed another piece of clothing into her bag. "We've got no choice, Ran," she said firmly.

"That man, Narumi, looks really suspicious, though," Miki noted.

"But he seems really nice," Suu defended. "Perhaps he has an outer personality like Amu-chan."

Miki sighed. "I still don't trust him."

_It's not about trust right now, _Amu thought. _I won't ever be able to see my parent, Ami, Yaya and Tadase-kun anymore…_

Shaking away the tears that were about to fall, Amu put on her fake smile. "Let's go, guys!" she said with fake cheerfulness. "I'm sure this academy will be awesome."

Ran, Miki and Suu looked at each other with doubt written clearly on their faces.

**-X-**

"Why did you agree with this?!" Rima shouted towards her mother.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Rima," her mother said before giving her daughter a stern look. "And don't you dare raise your voice against me!"

"How could you do this to me?!" the blonde Queen ignored her mother's warning. "Why are you sending me to this academy without my permission? I never agreed to this!"

"Rima…" Kusukusu looked on worriedly as Rima continued her argument with her mother.

"This is for your own good, Rima," the woman said sternly. "You'll be safe there and I won't have to worry about you anymore."

Rima could feel anger rush up towards her face. "So this is what it's all about, huh?" she asked with her head downwards.

"Rima-" Her mother got cut off when her daughter lifted her head up to give her mother a glare through glassy tears.

"You're just using this as an opportunity to get rid of me!" she cried.

"What in the world are you saying, young lady?!" her mother screeched. "All I ever think about is you! How dare you say that to-?"

"Fine, I'll go," Rima bit out calmly, interrupting her mother's question. "I'll go and you'll never have to worry about me ever again."

With that, the Queen stormed up the stairs, towards her bedroom and began packing her things.

"Rima…" Kusukusu looked at her owner with concern. "Are you alright?"

Rima nodded her head dully. "Yes," she said stoically. "Let's go and inform Yaya and Tadase."

"Okay…"

**-X-**

"Why, Amu-chi, Rima-tan, Nagi?!" Yuiki Yaya, the current Ace, cried. "You can't leave Yaya here!"

Amu looked at her friend sadly. "I'm sorry, Yaya, but it's not for me to decide."

The wails grew louder. "No!"

Amu resisted the urge to sigh sadly. Too bad Yaya and Tadase couldn't come along with them. Speaking of the King, Amu's golden coloured eyes drifted towards the blonde haired boy who was looking towards the ground.

"Tadase-kun…" the rosette murmured.

Tadase looked up and gave the Joker a small smile which was covered in sadness. "Well, I guess it can't be helped, Amu-chan," he said with a sigh. "Good luck in your new school, Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun…Amu-chan."

"Thank you, Hotori-kun," Nagihiko murmured.

"Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun, it's time to go," Tsukasa announced, walking into the Royal Garden.

Nagihiko nodded and turned towards the two girls. "Let's go, Amu-chan, Rima-chan."

Rima nodded and began to follow him but Amu looked a bit reluctant. The pink haired gave Tadase and Yaya one last look before turning away.

_Goodbye, Seiyo Gakuen…_

…_Goodbye, Yaya…Tadase-kun…_

**-X-**

"Oh, good, you're all here!" Narumi announced cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah…let's hurry up and get to this stupid academy," Utau muttered, clearly in a foul mood.

"Aw, don't be like that, Hoshina!" Souma Kuukai said with a grin. "I can't wait to see what this place is like."

"I'm betting that it'll be awesome," Daichi, Kuukai's Shugo Chara, added.

Hearing Daichi's voice, Nagihiko was instantly reminded of something. "Narumi-sensei, what about our Shugo Charas? Are they allowed to come along?" the violet haired boy asked.

Narumi blinked in what seemed like confusion. "Hm, what are you talking about? What's Shugo Chara?" he inquired curiously.

_So he doesn't know, _Nagihiko thought, slightly shocked before shaking his head. "Ah, never mind." He smiled.

"Hm…" Narumi blinked before shrugging. "Alright, suit yourself." He walked over towards a black limousine and opened the door for them. "Please make yourselves comfortable. This will be a long journey."

**-X-**

Indeed the journey was long and tiring. Amu resisted the urge to pull her hair out in frustration and Ikuto poked her side for the third time. Knowing him, he was clearly bored out of his mind and was torturing her to gain some form of entertainment.

_I'm not going to play right into his hands! _Amu thoughts stubbornly as she continued to ignore him. Instead, she tried to concentrate on Nagihiko, who was asking Narumi some questions.

"So what are Alices anyway?" the basketball player inquired.

"Hm…how should I explain this…?" Narumi mused. "Well, I guess you can call them special powers."

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow and urged for him to continue.

"There are four categories for Alices. First one would be Somatic Ability, which has to do Alices which are related to the human body. Second would be Latent Ability, which has to do with supernatural Alices such as mind-reading, illusion making, etc. The third one would be Technical Ability, which has to do with Alices which involves making things. Finally, the last Ability class is Special Ability, which is a special category for those who have rare Alices that don't match with the previous three categories," Narumi explained.

Nagihiko nodded understandingly. "I see," he said.

"Do you have any idea what our Alices are?" Ikuto, who finally stopped poking Amu, much to her delight, asked.

Narumi shrugged. "I'm not sure at the moment. We need to run some tests before we get the exact result, but we're absolutely positive that all you have Alices."

"Even though we have Alices, why do we need to transfer?" Rima asked quietly.

Narumi smiled in a somewhat sad way. "That is something that you will find out later," he murmured, almost as if he was reminiscing something.

"…"

The rest of the journey was quiet. Everyone was all deep in their thoughts, thinking about the mysterious Alice Gakuen and about Narumi. Rima stared out the window of the car and noticed that the skies were getting dark. She glanced around outside and her eyes widened slightly in realization.

This place was Tokyo.

They had travelled so far already? Rima sighed and slumped down onto the car seat. She didn't know whether this was a good idea or not. Sure she would be able to get away from her parents endless argument now that they were moving to a boarding school but what will happen when they get there. All these things about Alices and superpowers were confusion her.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko's voice came.

Rima glanced through the darkness, past Amu, who had fallen asleep on Ikuto, who was also taking a nap, at the Jack.

"What?" she grumbled out unhappily. _What does he want?_

Nagihiko faltered slightly at her rough tone before softening his eyes slightly. "Are you alright, you look troubled?" he asked with a soft smile on his face.

Rima glared before turning away from him. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, unaware of the small blush that was painted across her cheeks. _Why does he care?_

Nagihiko gave out a small sigh. "Whatever you say, Rima-chan," he said softly.

Suddenly, the limousine pulled to a stop. The car jerked, causing Amu to lurch forward, waking her up from her sleep. "W-wha-?" she asked groggily. "What's going on?"

"We're here," Narumi announced, stepping out from the limousine.

Slowly, everyone got out and took in their surroundings. In front of them was a giant metal gate with a sign which said 'Alice Gakuen' in big golden letters. Amu looked past the gate through the darkness and saw a large path surrounded by trees and lamp posts. She narrowed her eyes and looked even further to see a large building.

_Must be the dorms, _she thought.

Suddenly and flash of black caught her attention. The flash disappeared into the trees and the leaves ruffled against the figure. Amu blinked. What…was that? Now she was beginning to get a bit freaked out. Shaking slightly, she reached out towards Rima and held onto her hand tightly, relaxing at the warmth radiated from the Queen's large hand… Wait a minute, when was Rima's hand large than hers.

"Hm, I knew you couldn't resist me, Amu," a familiar voice breathed into her ear. "Don't worry; I'll be here to protect you from the scary monsters of the night." He chuckled.

Amu let out a scream and let go of the person. It turns out that it wasn't Rima that she grabbed, but instead Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"S-sh-shut up!" Amu stuttered out. "I wasn't afraid!"

"Whatever you say."

Amu blushed in anger. "Why you-?!"

"Now then, my lovely new student!" Narumi chirped. "Let's go in!" With a clap of his hands, the black iron gates slid open. "Welcome to Alice Gakuen!"

**-X-**

Amu sighed as she collapsed onto the soft bed. From the corner of her eye she could see Utau and Rima do the same. Narumi had led the six to their temporary rooms, until they were assessed on their Star Level, whatever that meant. The damned teacher had kept his mouth shut and told them that they would get all their answers to their questions tomorrow.

"Adieu~!" the blonde teacher _skipped _off.

_Weirdo, _Amu thought.

Who knew what was going to happen tomorrow. The Joker had a strange feeling that it was going to be hell.

"Good night, Ran, Miki, Suu," she muttered before letting darkness consume her.

"'Night Amu-chan," the three tired Charas chorused.

…

…

…

…

…

Five hours later, ten brightly coloured eggs rattle violently before turning pure white…

…

…

…

…

…

Five minutes later, all of them disappeared without a trace.

…

…

…

…

…

It was as if _they'd never existed_.

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**  
Okay…so that was a lame ending… ^^; Sorry about that; I suck with opening and endings. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review. Flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is. See ya in the next chapter! I'll try and get it out as soon as possible but I won't make any promises. If you have any suggestions for this story feel free and say it. I won't guarantee you that I'll use it but I will consider your ideas. Thanks again! :)

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**  
Thank you for your support in the first chapter. I apologize for the chapter being that short so hopefully I'll be able to make it up to you by making this one longer. Hope you enjoy! Their Alices are revealed in this chapter. Sorry if you're not satisfied with them but this is what I'm going with. I refuse to give this Alices that are overpowering. Please read and review. Thanks!

**-X-**

**Chapter Two**_  
-Welcome to Hell-_

**-X-**

"_Amu-chan…Amu-chan!"_

_A pair of golden coloured eyes fluttered open at the sound of the voice. Amu lifted her head and brought her hand up to shield herself from the intensity of the blinding light against her eyes._

"_Amu-chan!" a familiar voice cried._

_Amu's eyes grew wide. "Ran!" She looked up and saw the familiar face of the sporty Chara looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face. _

"_What's wrong?" Amu questioned, looking around. They were currently standing on top of the lake, which appeared to be located within the forest. Around the lake were a pattern of trees that stretched out for what seemed like miles and miles. Strangely enough, Amu couldn't hear anything; no sounds of birds, the wind, the leaves…nothing. "Where are we?"_

"_We're in your mind, Amu-chan," Miki's voice stated as she made her entrance. Suu followed behind quietly._

_The rosette's eyes furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? Why are we here? …_How _did you guys get in here? Aren't you supposed to be in your eggs? Why-?"_

"_We don't know!" Ran exclaimed, cutting off her bombard of questions. "We have no idea what's going on and we can't seem to get out."_

_Amu's eyes widened. "No way… This is a dream, right?" she asked meekly._

_Miki sighed. "I wish it was…" she muttered. "I wish it was…"_

_And then, all was darkness.  
_

**-X-**

Golden eyes fluttered open slowly. Amu stared up at the ceiling tiredly; her mind totally blank.

_What a strange dream, _she thought, but then shrugged. _Ah, who cares!_

"Good morning…"

She yawned as she sat up on the bed and stretched. The sunlight filtered through the silk curtains and shone brightly against her face, making her eyes sparkle brightly.

_For some odd reason I feel really refreshed, _Amu thought smiling. "Ran, Miki, Suu, are you guys up?"

No response.

Amu blinked and looked towards where she placed her eggs last night, only to come across nothing.

"Guys?" the rosette began to panic. "Why are you? If this is a joke, then it's not funny!" Her voice slowly rose with each word.

_Where are they?! _Amu thought frantically. "Ran! Miki! Suu!"

Suddenly, she froze. _Could it be…that dream…it was real?!_

"Will you be quiet, it's only six in the morning!" came Utau's tired but annoyed voice. The blonde idol sat up on her bed and rubbed her violet coloured orbs.

"What's the matter, Amu?" Rima asked, sitting up as well.

"My eggs!" the Joker cried. "Their gone!"

Utau raised an eyebrow. "So? They're probably playing a joke or something, right, Iru?"

No response was heard.

The blonde looked around. "Iru? Eru?" she called. "Where are you guys?"

"Kusukusu's not here either!" Rima told them. "Where could she have gone?"

"This is a joke, right?" Amu asked nervously. _I refuse to believe that they have vanished overnight!_

**-X-**

"Where are you, Daichi?!"

Nagihiko groaned as Kuukai's voice brought him out of his sleep. _Why in the world is he yelling so loudly in the morning? _The Jack inwardly grumbled in annoyance. Fujisaki Nagihiko was not and never will be a morning person and all this loud screaming from Kuukai was not helping one bit.

"What's the matter, Souma-kun?" the violet haired boy asked with calmness in his tone, although, inwardly he was far from calm.

Ikuto slowly got out of bed as well, curious to what happened to the soccer player to make him go this crazy in the morning.

"Daichi is gone!" Kuukai exclaimed in panic.

Ikuto and Nagihiko glanced at each other before turning back to the frantic male.

"Are you sure he's not playing a prank or something?" Ikuto inquired, but his words just fell on deaf ears.

"Argh! Where are you?!" Kuukai flung open their bedroom door and ran out, only to come in contact with someone else.

"Ow…" Amu groaned as she fell down from the sudden impact. "Kuukai, what's the matter?"

Kuukai fumed in annoyance. "Daichi! He's gone!" he exclaimed.

Amu's eyes widened. "My Charas are gone as well, along with Utau's and Rima's!"

"It seems like Rhythm is gone as well," Nagihiko stated, walking out the room. _As well as Temari, _he inwardly added. Unlike the others, he remained calm. The Fujisaki heir had been taught to keep his cool at all times, no matter how dire the situation may be and so far, he was doing a great job.

"So is Yoru," Ikuto added with what seemed like boredom in his tone.

"How could you guys stay so calm?" Rima asked angrily, appearing at Amu's side along with Utau. "Do you not care about your Charas?"

"Of course we do, Rima-chan, and you know that," Nagihiko said softly. "But instead of panicking we should think this through."

"Fujisaki's right," Ikuto stated quietly. "Besides, we shouldn't be making such a ruckus at a place like this."

Kuukai opened his mouth to retort but one glare from Utau had frozen him completely. He gulped and nodded slowly.

"I wonder where they could have gone," Utau muttered. "Those two…"

Amu looked down unsurely. _Should I tell them about my dream, _she wondered but shook her head. _No, they won't believe me. Besides, I doubt that it has any relevance to this…but still… _Her fists clenched.

From the corner of his eye, Ikuto noticed this. He closed his violet coloured orbs and sighed mentally. She was hiding something.

"Well, what is it," he started, grabbing everyone's attention. "You've got something to tell us, don't you, Amu?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the rosette. Amu bit her lip and glared at Ikuto. How he could tell that something was bothering her, she would never know. Must be his cat senses… But she knew that she wasn't getting out of this. Sighing, she began her story…

**-X-**

"So, how are they, Narumi-sensei?" the voice of a beautiful woman spoke from behind lavender silk curtains.

Narumi bowed. "They're fine, Hii-sama," he spoke. "I'm absolutely positive that they have Alices."

"Oh?" Hii raised her fan up to cover her mouth. Her sharp eyes shone with amusement. "And what might their Alices be?"

The blonde teacher faltered slightly. "I'm not sure at the moment. I'll run some tests on them as soon as they wake up," Narumi said.

"Hm…I see…" The Middle School Principle appeared to be in deep thought. "I would like you to keep a close eye on them."

Narumi raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why, Hii-sama?" he inquired.

Hii giggled slightly. "We never know if they might be spies from the Anti-Alice Organization," she said smiling.

_Somehow, I doubt that, _Narumi inwardly thought, recalling how Amu was easily frightened yesterday night by a certain black cat who had just returned from a mission.

"If they turn out to have any Dangerous Ability Alices, do _not _put them in that class. That is all I have to say."

Narumi nodded understandingly and bowed. "I understand, Hii-sama." With that, he walked out of her office.

_Hm…these six might just be an interesting bunch. _Hii-sama chuckled lightly from behind her fan. _Very interesting, indeed…_

**-X-**

"I see, from what Amu-chan told us, I'm guessing that our Charas have returned back to our bodies," Nagihiko stated.

"But why?" Amu questioned.

Rima spoke up, "We may have to contact Tsukasa-san to find out."

Utau nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if anyone knows, I bet it's that cat-lover." She shifted her eyes suspiciously towards her brother.

Ikuto faltered slightly. _What is she looking at?_

"But for now, we should keep this a secret from the teachers," Nagihiko said. "For now, let's just concentrate on our new school."

Kuukai's eyes lit up. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, running back into his room. A few minutes later he walked back out but instead of wearing his old school uniform, he was dressed in the black and blue Alice Gakuen Middle School clothing. The male uniform consist of a white shirt, a blue ribbon that went around the collar, a black blazer with blue lining, blue checker pants and a pair of brown shoes.

Kuukai grinned. "Saw these on the drawer this morning," he said. "Not bad, if I must say so myself."

Amu's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!" With that, she along with Rima and Utau went back into their rooms and began getting dressed.

Rima lifted up the female Middle School uniform and inspected it. It was relatively similar to the male uniform but instead of pants, it was replaced with a blue checker skirt that went to the mid-thigh. The blonde tried the uniform on.

_It's strange how they knew our sizes. What are they? Stalkers? _Rima mentally scowled.

"Hm…not bad," Utau muttered, inspecting herself in the mirror. "Amu, you done?"

"Yeah!" came the response from the bathroom. Amu stepped out.

Rima pursed her lips. Typical Amu, always altering her clothes to match her 'Cool n' Spicy' image. Amu had kept her white blouse un-tucked and had only buttoned one of the buttons on her blazer. Around her hips was a blue, black and silver belt. This outfit had sorely reminded Rima of how Amu had used to wear her Seiyo Academy uniform. Seiyo… Rima's eyes dulled at the thought of her old school.

"Rima, you okay?" Amu asked in concern.

Utau looked at her with slight curiosity.

The short blonde shook her head. "I fine," she said firmly. "Let's go. I'm sure that weird teacher is probably waiting for us outside."

Rima pulled open the door and her mouth widened. Just as she predicted, the _weird _teacher was standing outside their door. Nagihiko, Kuukai and Ikuto stood behind them with disgusted expressions…well, Kuukai and Ikuto did anyway; Nagihiko just looked absolutely mortified.

Narumi was currently wearing a _pink _gown that consisted of a lot of lace and on his feet were a pair of glass slippers. What the hell is he?! Cinderella?! That was a sight for sore eyes.

"Okay, my lovely students~!" he said in a sing-song voice. "Are we all ready to go and discover your Alices?"

All the girls could do was nod in horror.

**-X-**

"Okay, then! This is how it's going to work!" Narumi led them to the teacher's facility room, which was currently devoid of people, except for a blonde haired woman with rose coloured eyes, who was gazing into a crystal ball. The woman looked up at them curiously before dropping her gaze back towards her crystal ball.

Utau towards a large machine that was current within their line of vision. It was a cylinder shape with a red door, a computer screen, a lever and only a few buttons.

"This is a machine built by one of our students at this academy which allows us to find out your Alice. Very useful but of course, not everything in life is for free…" Narumi sighed. Never again was he going to buy anything off _her_, the infamous Ice Queen of Alice Gakuen. This machine had cost a lot of money. Three guesses as to who had to pay for it?

"So…what do we do?" Kuukai asked, eyeing the machine with uncertainty.

Narumi giggled. "Just step in and I'll handle the rest. Go ahead, Kuukai-kun," he ushered, opening the door for him.

Kuukai backed away nervously. "Uh…I think I'll pass." And he proceeded to escape. But before he was able to move a step back, the ex-Jack froze in his tracks.

"I said go ahead, Kuukai-kun," Narumi said happily, emitting a wave of strange attractive energy from his body.

Kuukai nodded dazedly. "Yes, sir…" he slurred, walking into the machine. The door clicked shut and a few seconds later…

"Hey! What the hell?! Let me out!"

Utau's eyes widened and glanced at the grinning teacher. How in the world did he do that? Was it…his Alice?

"Oi! Let me out!" Kuukai banged his fists against the metal door but all was futile.

"Don't worry, Kuukai-kun. You won't be able to feel a thing, I promise," Narumi talked as if he was speaking to a child. Then, he waltzed up to machine and began pushing a few buttons and pulled the lever down. The screen glowed blue and began self-typing out all this information. Narumi shielded the information from their line of vision, much to Amu's annoyance.

Then, it was done. The door slid open and out came a dazed looking Kuukai. "Well…that wasn't so bad," he said bluntly.

"That's good to hear." Narumi clapped his hands together. "Who's next?"

Nagihiko volunteered. The blonde teacher repeated the same process and after fifteen minutes, Utau, Ikuto, Rima and Amu were all done as well.

"Well, what are our Alices?" Utau asked; her impatience concealing her excitement.

"Hm…hold on a sec…" Narumi waited as the page printed out. "Ah hah! Got it!"

The six new students' ears perked up, curious as to what their Alices would be. Narumi chuckled at their impatience before shifting his eyes towards the sheet of paper."

"Now then, let's see what we have…Kuukai-kun, you have two Alices actually…"

Kuukai's eyes lit up in excitement.

"You have the Super Speed and Flying Alice."

"Awesome!" Kuukai exclaimed.

Narumi smiled and continued. "Nagihiko-kun, you have quite a rare and unusual Alice…"

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow and urged him to go on.

"It appears that you have the Weapon Summoning Alice as well as one that is currently unknown."

"I see." Nagihiko nodded.

"Hoshina-san, you have the Singing Manipulation Alice. It's allows you to manipulate a person by singing," Narumi explained.

_No, duh, that's why it's called 'Singing Manipulation', _Amu thought rolling her eyes as Utau nodded and then began contemplating.

"Ikuto-kun, you have the Cat Predisposition and the Darkness Manipulation Alice. Cat Predisposition gives you the abilities of a cat and Darkness Manipulation allows you to manipulation darkness, although I think it will only be useable during the night."

Ikuto nodded.

"Mashiro-san, you have the Laughing and Male Pheromone Alice. Laughing Alice allows you to make anyone laugh at whatever you say and the Male Pheromone Alice makes males attracted to you."

Rima mentally sighed. Great…that means more fan-boys…

Narumi sighed and smiled at Amu. "And finally Hinamori-san, your Alice is…" He glanced down at the paper and furrowed his eye in confusion. "Hm…that's weird," he muttered to himself.

Amu looked slightly nervous. "What the matter?" she asked.

Narumi looked up. "It seems like the machine was unable to determine your Alice. No results came out…although it's absolute sure that you have one," Narumi quickly added the last part when Amu's expression dimmed.

"Okay…"

Narumi smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to discover it sooner or later. You're not the only one who didn't know what their Alice was when they first came to this academy either." He chuckled at the memory.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who else didn't know?" she inquired; disappointment now replaced with curiosity.

"That," Narumi winked at her, "Is something that you'll find out later."

Amu frowned.

Clapping his hands together, Narumi grinned at the six. "I hope you're content with your Alice or Alices. They're going to be apart of you from now on."

"Does that mean we'll be able to use these powers forever?" Kuukai asked with excitement.

"Well, it all depends…" Narumi rubbed his chin. "You can look it up in the guide I gave you. It's under the title 'Alice Shapes'. The books are in your rooms. Speaking of which, you'll probably only stay in those rooms for two more nights before you move."

"Why is that?" Rima asked.

"Look that under 'Star Levels'," Narumi winked, "Because that's enough explanation for one day."

_Lazy teacher, _was the thought that rang through each of their minds.

"Now then, let's go to class~!" Narumi proceeded to skip off with the six following behind.

From the back of the room, Yamada Serina shook her head. "Same old Naru…"

**-X-**

The blonde teacher led the six students towards each of their classes. It turned out that Utau and Kuukai were put into the same homeroom while Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko and Rima were in another _and _it just so happens that Narumi was their homeroom teacher. Oh, how awesome…

The four, Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko and Rima, stood in front of a large brown wooden door. Amu gulped, hearing a lot of sounds coming from within the room.

This was going to be bad…

"Please go on ahead!" Narumi pushed open the door to reveal a chaotic classroom filled with flying teens, people playing pranks and people snoring. "Welcome to Class 3-B!"

More like welcome to hell…

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to be a bit busy for this week so don't expect the next chapter to be out any time soon but I'll try my best to get the next chapter out quicker. Since I didn't reveal Amu's Alice in this chapter that does not mean that I have not come up with one. I do have a good one in mind and that will probably be revealed in the later chapters. Thanks for reading! Please review! Flames are not accepted.

**-X-**

**The Pretty List:**_  
MarzSpy  
Cg2. nenetwin  
azn-teddy  
A Goal Set in Mind  
pi-or-pie  
Lacrimosa Cruentus Luna  
Orangesz  
ailuvesz-x  
Ikuto'slover1112_

Hm…nine reviews. Not bad but I expected more… Oh, well! Thank you to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. :)

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


End file.
